


Nightmare x Parodia - Jealous~

by CTtrajan



Series: Cactusmare [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, H - Freeform, Oh god, Other, hey theres another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: Started from a prompt about my previous fic and how Ink cannot feel pain.Ha ha read the other one first.
Relationships: Nightmare/Parodia
Series: Cactusmare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976896
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare x Parodia - Jealous~

"Oh. That's...odd."

Blue looked up from his baking to gaze at Dream with concern, who had paused in his mixing with a confused expression on his face.

"What is?"

Ink peeked in from the living room, his eyes purple and blue question marks as Dream explained, slow and uncertain.

"I… I'm picking up some positive feelings, full of love for someone."

Strolling in and dipping his finger into the icing bowl, Ink licked it off and snorted.

"What's new?"

"Yeah Dream, you've felt that stuff loads of times!"

Hesitant, Dream set down his bowl as Blue whacked Ink's hand.

"Yes but… this time it's Nightmare…"

The other two froze, staring at him in disbelief. Blue was the first to stutter out.

"N-Nightmare…? Your brother Nightmare? Mr Evil goop lord of negativity Nightmare?"

Slowly, Dream nodded and Ink burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"NIGHTMARE?? Oh this I have GOT to see!"

Zooming off, he got his brush and spread a small splash of ink on the floor. Realising his intentions, Dream called out.

"Wait! Ink no-!"

Too late. With a cheeky wink, he hopped inside and disappeared. Blue and Dream could merely watch as the puddle shrank and dissipated. Silence had fallen with him. After a moment, Blue sighed, picking up the batter again.

"Oh well, at least he can see what this is all about and tell us."

Ink reappeared in a puddle of water atop a kitchen cupboard, his head the only thing peering out as he saw everything happening in the room. Cross groaned, flopping onto the table for the fourth time in a row. Comfortingly, Killer patted his arm as Error snickered.

"What's got you so bothered? It's just a crush."

He groaned again as Error's chuckles grew louder.

"But it's the BOSS!"

Killer started to laugh too as Error replied.

"I know."

"It's NIGHTMARE!"

Error could hardly hold his cards, laughing so hard.

"Oh my god don't say it I KNOW!"

Intrigued, Ink listened in closely as Cross groaned once more.

"And it's a CACTUS! What the hell??"

Cackling, Error fell out of his chair in laughter and Killer was no better. It took everything within Ink not to shout "WHAT" and laugh with them. His cheeks felt like they were going to explode with the effort. Looking up, Cross glared at the door.

"And he's even gone to see it- or should I say 'her'- now! He's gonna come back grumpy because he forgot to get his coffee I just know it."

Recovering, Error sighed with a snicker.

"Now that is something to groan about. We'll have to deal with groans louder and much more deadlier than yours."

Killer pouted, playing with a knife on the table.

"I hardly get my milkshakes anymore…"

Sighing, Cross stood up, putting on a coat.

"Welp, might as well just go get the drinks and hope he doesn't notice me there."

Ink, who had been watching the entire time, felt a sneaky grin creep onto his face and he slunk down into the puddle, intent on following Cross.

Nightmare sighed dreamily, sipping his coffee as he stared at her, a faint turquoise dusting his cheeks. Her prickly spines tipped with sharp points splattered all over her arms and stem. Emerald skin shining behind them all, protected by an army of spikes, with a glistening green sparkling in the water the barista had sprayed onto her. Atop her head was a large flower, large pink petals fluttering gently against the spikes, alluring and bright. It was a cactus but it was a beautiful cactus. He hardly noticed other people even existing within the shop, focused solely on her. That is, until he spied Ink sitting down with a smoothie and looking at her too.

With a shit eating grin, Ink looked back at him and gazed lustfully back at Parodia. Rage flowed through Nightmare, fueled by his existing hatred of the sans. However, you couldn't just start fights wherever you wanted and he liked the coffee of this shop. So he sat there, fuming but keeping his anger simmering instead of letting it out. Smirking, Ink sauntered up to the counter, asking the barista something. He gave him a look of confusion before nodding with a shrug, walking off to do as Ink asked. He returned with Parodia in tow and handed the pot over to Ink who chirped his thanks. 

Nightmare's mug broke in his hand as he glared at the skeleton, hatred increasing immensely. A black malicious aura began to form around him, disturbing the other customers and causing them to edge away from him. Ink saw all this and grinned, making a big show of having the cactus and then lifting it up, holding direct eye contact with Nightmare as he did so. And then he puckered his lips and kissed Parodia on her spikes. And then again on the other side. And again on her flower.

Oh that.

That was too far.

Jealousy coursed through Nightmare's bones and in a flash he was next to Ink, a black tentacle wrapped around his throat, choking him. Carefully, he smiled softly and used a tentacle to wrench Parodia from Ink's grasp and set her gently down away from them. And then he went straight back to strangling the other skeleton who was merely grinning back at him. In a panic, the customers ran away from the area as Nightmare's body dripped with black hatred, splashing down in dark stains on the floor. Ink, who felt no pain but was still struggling to breathe, calmly tried to wrestle his hands off his neck.

"N-Nightmare-"

Hissing, Nightmare tightened his grip, his words dripping acid.

"How  **dare** you, defiling poor Parodia like that. I will burn your bones and grind them into ashes."

From the other side of the shop, milkshake and coffee in hand, Cross groaned in disbelief and sighed.

Plucking up his courage, the barista called out to the two.

"Excuse me sir, you're making a scene. I'm sorry but we must ask you to leave-"

Nightmare glared at him.

"Shut up."

Irritated yet terrified, the barista made to ask again when he felt Cross's hand on his shoulder. The skeleton shook his head and softly said.

"Leave it, I'll get him out."

Nodding slightly, the barista gestured for him to go on. With a crack of his neck, Cross walked into the fray and calmly set a hand on Nightmare's shoulder.

"Boss, you need to stop. This is stupid."

Enraged, Nightmare scowled at him.

"Stupid?? Did you see what this little shit did? He deserves to die-"

"Boss literally what the fuck. Drop it or we'll get kicked out and never allowed in here again."

"I don't give a shit! I'll be happy as long as I get back at him."

Frustrated, Cross spied the cactus on the table and an idea popped in his head. He got closer and whispered into his ear.

"Do you really want Parodia to see you like this?"

Instantly, Nightmare dropped Ink, his arms falling away to his shoulders as he realised the truth to the words. Spluttering coughs, Ink quickly dripped a puddle onto the floor and called out a quick thanks to Cross before absconding. Cross grunted in reply before leading Nightmare out, grabbing the drinks on the way and apologising for the scene.

When Ink returned to the Star Sanses, he collapsed in a fit of giggles and could hardly tell the story to the others. When they finally got it out of him though, they soon joined him in fits of laughter. When a grievously moaning Cross and a flustered Nightmare returned to the house, Error and Killer were eager to hear what happened and soon the scene was filled with guffaws. At least until Nightmare threatened to kill them all and they shut up.

Nightmare was never allowed to go see a cactus again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> (small note, today i was out on a walk with my fam and we saw a house where there was a front door, some space in between and then a glass door. Inside that space in between the doors was A HAVEN of cacti, literally cacti in every inch of the place except for a small path to the door. I proudly name this place: Nightmare's Harem)


End file.
